


A 'Fantastic' Halloween

by moonlight_petal



Series: We are family verse [13]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Bozer is a wiz with a sewing machine, Family costumes, Fluff, Fun, Gen, Halloween, Riley does DIY projects, Self-Indulgent, Team as Family, awesome family, flying pumpkins, short but cute, unapologetic Doctor Who reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 17:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_petal/pseuds/moonlight_petal
Summary: >"David is walking and talking now and we *have* to take him 'Trick-or-Treat'-ing. And I have the perfect idea for a family costume."<





	A 'Fantastic' Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while, right? No worries, I'm not at the end with this series, just in a bit of a writing slump, dealing with stuff in the real world and generally not enough time on my hands to really get into it. But there still will be updates, just more irregularly.
> 
> This being said, I've had this idea in my head for quite a few weeks now, mainly because we've been re-watching Doctor Who and stuff and my brain just ran with that.

** A 'Fantastic' Halloween **

** **

"Woah!" was the first reaction from a startled Bozer when the door to his lab flew open. He jumped in his seat and looked at Riley. A gleefully grinning Riley. "Way to give me a heart attack, lady. What's gotten into you?"

For a moment he wondered if he had forgotten something important but the man was reasonably sure he hadn't. The team was still grounded after the explosion. Mac was still healing and Bozer himself had been able to return to his lab again just the day before as well.

"Too much free-time, maybe?" Riley grinned even wider. "But I had an idea and it's going to be awesome!"

"Is this going to get me in trouble with Matty? Because if that's the case I don't want to know, Riley. I love you but I do like my head where it currently is, you know?" Bozer replied but his lips turned into a grin as well.

"Oh don't be dramatic, it's nothing like that. No, it's Halloween, Bozer!" Riley said and if he didn't know better, Bozer would say Riley was jumping on the spot in excitement. He was a little confused by that statement however.

"Halloween? That's not for another couple of weeks, Riley. Seriously what are you on about?"

"Yeah I know but we will need time to prepare. David is walking and talking now and we *have* to take him 'Trick-or-Treat'-ing. And I have the perfect idea for a family costume. And that's where you come in, Boze. You know your way around fabrics and costumes and a sewing machine, right?" the hacker looked at her friend expectantly.

Bozer raised an eyebrow, intrigued but also a tiny bit scared of what Riley had been thinking about.

"That depends, really. I can do a lot of things but I wouldn't necessarily call it 'good'. It served it's purpose, if that's what you mean. What do you have in mind?"

"Oh it's nothing outrageous, mostly regular clothes." she grinned and pulled a printed picture from her bagpack, showed it to Bozer. It had everything he needed to know, including ideas on who was supposed to be who, what they would need and so on.

He turned a slightly manic grin at Riley.

"This is brilliant, Riley. I can't believe I haven't thought about this myself. And it fits. And even more importantly, it shouldn't be too difficult to do."

"I knew you would see it my way. You think we can pull this off without telling the others what exactly we're planning?" Riley wondered.

"That certainly could be the bigger obstacle but we can certainly try. I know Mac takes Halloween usually quite serious but I kind of doubt that we'll turn the house into a ghost attraction this year with David around. Don't want the little man to be scarred for life because he got scared in his own home. Jack isn't really that involved anyway. He has fun with whatever we tell him to do so I don't think it'll be that difficult to keep it from him and Matty? Well, no idea if she'll be around for the night anway." Bozer mused, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Well that's the beauty of this idea. Matty's costume pretty much comes directly from her own wardrobe!" Riley grinned. "I think both of us actually can mostly improvise from the mission wardrobe and Tac gear, it's mostly accessories we have to make. I think the key costumes will be Jack, Mac and David's and even those shouldn't be too difficult to make, what I was mostly concerned about were the coats really. Can you sew those?" Riley smiled, finally sliding into a chair next to Bozer, pointing at the characters in question.

"Yeah, I think I can do those. It's not too difficult really. I made trickier uniforms for my movies back in the day, I should be able to make it work." Bozer replied getting sucked into the excitement as well.

"Awesome!" Riley grinned.

~*~

"Just for the record, I'm still a little uncomfortable with not knowing what you're up to." Mac said, only a couple of days before Halloween, while turning his home into a perfectly child friendly Halloween paradise.

David was running around the living room, a pumpkin-themed chain of lights wrapped around his tiny body, playfully growling at anyone he came across. Jack and Riley, ever the indulgent play mates, dutifully jumped in 'fear' every single time, much to Mac's amusement.

"Relax bro, trust me. Riley's idea honestly is awesome, you're going to love it. It's kid friendly, it's nerdy and it's totally *you*. And it's going to be one of my best work if I say so myself." Bozer retorted, not for the first time while spreading fake spiderwebs over their shelves, well out of reach of David of course.

"Yeah, yeah, that's what you keep saying and for some reason it doesn't do much to calm me down." the blond man sighed.

"That's because you're an insufferable helicopter dad, buddy." came the teasing call from Jack on the other side of the room.

"Right, pot meet kettle and all that, grandpa! You're like not even an ounce better than I am!" was Mac's indignant reply to that, sniffing slightly.

"Actually, funny enough, Jack *is* a lot more relaxed now, it's like he turned all his overprotectiveness over to you, Mac." Riley couldn't help but interject, winking at Jack who smirked triumphantly.

"Oi, you traitor! And you expect me to trust you!"

"No but seriously, Mac. I'm sure you can relax in that regard and trust Riley and Bozer. It's not like the both of them would let us out in anything but an awesome and cool costume. Have a little faith. Being protective and suspicious isn't necessarily a bad thing but you need to choose your battles." Jack ended that discussion, getting to his feet again from where he had been sitting on the floor, pulling David up in the air with him.

"Papa~ fly!" the little one squealed happily.

Jack laughed.

"Okay, munchkin, hold on. Flying pumpkin coming through!" the older man called out, holding David up in the air.

"Don't fly away too far, it's snack time soon!" Bozer grinned, watching the two.

"No worries, just making a pitstop in his room. This pumpkin smells a bit off." Jack informed, navigating the boxes of Halloween decoration.

"Thank you, grandpa!" Mac grinned gratefully.

~*~

In the late afternoon of Halloween the whole family minus Matty, who was still stuck at the Phoenix until later, met up at Mac's home.

"Alright, it's finally time to reveal the secret!" Bozer grinned, three bags already prepared. Riley and he were already mostly in costume even if it wasn't exactly obvious to the others yet what or rather who they were supposed to be.

They were both dressed completely in black and Riley had her hair straightened out and pulled into a tight ponytail.

"You guys aren't exactly giving anything away here, you know?" Jack grumbled a little because despite all the trust he put into his friends, he was curious as well by now.

"That's actually part of the plan. This one is for you, Jack." Riley handed one of the prepared bags to the older man.

"And this is for you, Mac. And the smaller one is obviously David's." Bozer completed, pushing the two bags into the blond's hands.

Mac glanced inside but couldn't really make out what it would look like in the end.

"Go on, get dressed!" Riley grinned excitedly like on the day she had shared her idea with Bozer.

The hacker exchanged a look with Bozer as Mac and Jack vanished into the next room to put on their costumes.

It took about 5 minutes until there was an excited yell of 'Holy crap! This is *brilliant*!' audible from Mac's bedroom.

Bozer chuckled.

"We told him he was going to love it!"

Riley and he shared an accomplished high-five.

Another almost fifteen minutes went by before the three (two and a half, really) men returned to the living room which was mostly attributed to the struggle it had been to wrestle David into his costume. The little boy hadn't been properly awake from his nap yet and had put up a considerable fight with his father.

In the end it had been worth it however because the small blond boy, clad in suspenders, a jacket, bowtie and Fez looked even more adorable than Riley had imagined.

"Look at you, such a handsome little Doctor!" she cooed at the child in Mac's arms.

"Riley, Bozer, seriously, I need to apologize. I shouldn't have doubted you for a second, this is beyond awesome!" Mac gushed, hugging his friends as best as he could with his son leaning against him and his brown overcoat over the pinstripe suit and tie combo carefully pulled back a little.

"Told you, bud!" Jack grinned, his thumbs hooked into his own red suspenders, pulling them out a bit from under his grey, military looking overcoat.

"Yeah alright, I give up! You're right! But I would never have expected for you to pull a Doctor Who-themed family costume off, seriously. It's brilliant." Mac grinned excitedly, watching how David curiously inspected the glowing and buzzing Sonic Screwdriver toy in his hands. "And finally it explains your rather understated attire, right? Martha and Mickey." he added.

"Exactly! And honestly, all this is awesome but just you wait until you see what Riley made for David." Bozer added, looking at the woman encouragingly.

Riley turned a little shy at the sudden attention on her.

"Well it's nothing great. I've just been thinking, with all the work Bozer put into making the costumes, we can't have David go around with just about any bag, right? I've looked online but there wasn't anything I liked, so I got to work myself." From behind the couch she pulled out a Tardis-shaped candy bag, which she had painstakingly build and painted from scratch.

"Wow, Riles, this is really cool. Thanks!" the blond man grinned, trailing his fingertips over the design. "Look David, what auntie Riley made for you. What do we say when we get a present?" he turned to his son who blinked at his father, then at Riley, then the bag and then back to Riley.

"Tank you, auntie Rwiley!" he mumbled as best as he was able to.

"Aw, you're very welcome, baby boy!" she grinned, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Alright, are we going then? Or do we wait for Matty?" Jack asked a moment later.

"No need to wait, I'm already here, guys!" the Phoenix director called from the door.

Mac looked the woman over for a moment, thinking but then his face brightened.

"Sarah Jane Smith! That's a brilliant choice!" he grinned, bumping his shoulder against Riley's.

"Well, it wasn't exactly a difficult choice. I mean who else could she be? But yeah, I agree with Jack. Let's get going! And we need to ask someone to take pictures of us all later!" the younger woman demanded.

"Sure thing, kid!" Jack grinned.

~*~

Not that it came as much of a surprise but at the end of their slow walk around Mac's neighbourhood, David's Tardis bag was almost overflowing with chocolates and candy and Mac was silently grateful that it wasn't really bigger on the inside like the original.

**Author's Note:**

> It just occurred to me that probably not everyone is as familiar with the characters as I am, if at all.  
So here's a short list of who's who in case you want to google the outfits.  
Riley is Martha Jones (Season 4 UNIT-style)  
Bozer is Mickey Smith (also Season 4, battle style)  
Jack is Jack Harkness (obviously!)  
Matty is Sarah Jane Smith  
Mac is the 10th Doctor  
and David is the 11th Doctor


End file.
